Irken Invasion
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: An Invader Zim fanfic...but with OCs thrown in!
1. Chapter 1: A New Student

_I'm writing an Invader Zim fanfic this time. And yes, it's kind of surprising that Invader Zim is a kid show, You'd be surprised how scary it can be. Although, to be fair, it is actually possible to root for the protagonist even though he's a planet-conquering alien. Maybe it's because all he wants is recognition from Red and Purple. I don't know._

 _I will make an OC since I figured it would be fun seeing the world of Invader Zim from a different character's eyes._

 **Chapter 1: A New Student**

At Doomsville Elementary Skool, Ms. Bitters was introducing a new student to their school.

Dib wondered if it was another alien. However, there were no signs that it was an extraterrestrial. His alien radar had determined that she was not from outer space, though it was possible that it had a few glitches. He knew Gir had plenty of them.

Obviously, it went off whenever he scanned Zim. Every now and then he wanted to see if it was in working order.

"Greetings class. Today we have a new student. Her name is Faye. Why don't you make friends with her or something. I don't really care." said Ms. Bitters.

The new student in question was wearing a white dress and had blonde hair. She also had blue eyes.

"Hiiiii!" exclaimed Faye.

"Does anyone want to show her around? I'm not." stated the lady.

Dib decided to seize the opportunity to warn her about Zim.

"Psst, Faye! I need you to warn you about somebody!" exclaimed Dib.

"Who? Is it Ms. Bitters?" asked Faye. She had only been in the classroom for a few minutes and already she was starting to creep her out. Why exactly was she a teacher at the school anyway?

Dib pointed to Zim.

"Him? He looks pretty normal..." inquired Faye. Although, he seemed to have green skin...and didn't have any ears or a nose.

Still, he seemed more human than Ms. Bitters, so she wasn't going to judge him. Something told her that Ms. Bitter was secretly a demon.

Although...if Ms. Bitters was a demon, what was she doing outside of the underworld?

Maybe she was a vampire? Then again, she didn't seem to like the children in the classroom, so perhaps she had no interest in sucking their blood.

"Oh, he's no normal boy! He's actually a space alien!" exclaimed Dib.

"Really? If so we should welcome him to Earth." stated the girl.

"What? No! He's planning to conquer our planet!" shouted the boy. He wanted nothing more than to enslave mankind for his Irken overlords.

"Why would he want to do that?" asked Faye. Personally she thought Zim would be more interested in conquering Mars. It seemed popular amongst the extraterrestrial community.

"I don't know, but as long as he remains on this planet, no Earthling is safe!" exclaimed Dib.

"How do you know he's an alien?" inquired the girl. For all they knew maybe he just had some sort of skin condition.

"Allow me to demonstrate..." said the conspiracy theorist.

Dib pulled out a glass of water and splashed it on Zim.

His skin started to burn.

"Aaaaah!" exclaimed Zim, clutching his face where he had been scalded.

"See? He's an alien!" shouted Dib.

Faye slapped Dib in the face.

"Ow! What was that for?" asked Dib, who now had a slap mark on his left cheek.

"That's no way to treat an extraterrestrial guest!" bellowed Faye.

Dib sighed. It seemed that she didn't understand what Zim was trying to do. Was there a way to prove to Faye that Zim was evil?

Zim noted that perhaps not everyone on Earth was as xenophobic as Dib was. If so, he felt rather relieved. It was bad enough that one human had discovered his intentions, he didn't think that he could handle more, especially if the FBI caught word of his existence.

"I think maybe I should go visit him." stated the girl.

"What? No! He'll steal your kidneys!" exclaimed Dib. He remembered well the time that he stole organs from pretty much every kid at skool. Did he really need that many organs?

"And then he'll leave me in a bathtub full of ice?" asked Faye. A bubble bath sounded refreshing.

"If you value your life, don't!" shouted the paranoid boy.

Faye ignored him and went to visit Zim. Personally she thought that Dib was just a bully. He needed to stop mistreating people just because they were different from him.

As she approached the house, she noticed that for some strange the lawn gnomes seemed to be spying on her.

"Maybe they don't receive many visitors?" thought the girl.

Eventually, she reached the front entrance of her house, which for some strange reason was a door to a men's bathroom. She sure hoped that girls were welcome at the house.

"Hello?" asked Faye.

She knocked on the door.

Zim's robotic parents answered the door. As soon as they saw Faye, they both developed wide grins on their faces.

"Hello! It's so n-n-nice to have a g-g-uest!" exclaimed Zim's mother.

"Yes! It s-s-sure is, h-h-honey!" agreed Zim's father.

"Is Zim at home?" asked Faye.

"He s-s-sure is! Come ri-ri-right in!" shouted Zim's mother.

Faye noted that for some strange reason, Zim had been adopted by robots. Defective robots.

However, she would soon find that they weren't the only defective robots in the house.

She noticed Zim's "dog", Gir, who was licking his paw.

"I love licking myself!" exclaimed Gir.

"Isn't that a cute little doggy..." noted Faye.

Although, for some strange reason, he seemed capable of speech. Did aliens have talking dogs?

"Gee, all this licking is making me feel sweaty." stated the "dog".

Suddenly, Gir unzipped his disguise and revealed himself as the robot he really was. Apparently the thought never occurred to him of keeping a low profile while he was on Earth.

"Much better!" exclaimed Gir.

Faye raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, you're a robot? Does this mean we can't play fetch?" questioned the girl. She was starting to feel a bit disappointed.

"Play fetch? Don't mind if I do!" exclaimed Gir.

Gir began to pant like a dog and went on all fours.

Faye shrugged. Though Gir wasn't actually a dog, he certainly could act like one.

She tossed a frisbee and Gir fetched it.

"Good boy!" exclaimed Faye.

Gir smiled. Zim never seemed to play fetch with him. He always seemed to be busy coming up with a way to conquer Earth. He wished that he would take a break from that and hang out with him for a change.

Speaking of Zim, he entered the room and noticed that his robot hadn't taken off his disguise. He wasn't too happy with him.

"Darn it, Gir! You just blew your cover!" exclaimed Zim.

Did Gir WANT them to be discovered? He wasn't looking forward to being captured by the FBI and being dissected. They made Dib look like a saint. Although, his sister made him look like a saint already.

Speaking of Dib, he was at his house.

Nearby was his sister Gaz, who was busy munching on a pizza. It seemed like she only did three things: eat pizza, drink poop cola, and play on her Game Slave.

"So, how was your day? Did you try to prove to your fellow students that Zim was an alien that was plotting to enslave humanity?" asked Gaz.

"I actually got the new student to believe me, actually." answered Dib.

"You did? That's a new one." remarked the goth girl, munching on pizza. She was under the impression that he would never get anyone at his school to believe him.

"Yeah! But the thing is, she thinks that Zim is a peaceful alien! If he had the chance he would harvest your organs and replace them with vanilla pudding! He's a monster!" exclaimed the paranoid boy.

"So...you're going to try to prove to her that Zim is completely and utterly insane next?" asked Gaz.

"How'd you guess?" inquired Dib.

"You are so predictable." answered the goth girl. Why couldn't he be like Faye and simply leave Zim be? It's not like he'll ever succeed at taking over the world.

Gaz munched on a slice of pizza.

"When the aliens conquer the Earth, don't say I didn't warn you!" exclaimed Dib.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." answered Gaz.

Personally she thought the world would be more interesting if it WAS ruled by aliens. Personally she thought Earth was too boring for her tastes. Not even her brother was particularly entertaining.

The only things she really enjoyed on Earth were pizza, poop cola (which despite its name tasted surprisingly good), and her Game Slave.

Although, sometimes it was fun to listen to Dib trying to prove to the world that aliens existed. His theories were a hoot!

She decided to play on her Game Slave. Personally she liked video games involving extraterrestrials, unlike her brother.

Back at Zim's house, Faye was conversing with Zim.

"I'm sorry that Dib boy keeps bullying you..." said Faye.

"I'll be fine." answered Zim.

To be honest, he was tempted to give Gir to Faye. His singing was rather annoying. However, he felt like his life just wasn't complete without him. Perhaps trying to conquer the planet wouldn't be as fun without someone standing in his way as well.

"I'm going to make some pancakes!" exclaimed Gir.

Zim rolled his eyes. Gir should seriously read a cookbook. The last dish he had made had given him food poisoning. Something told him that today would be no different.

"I'm going to wrap them in aluminum foil for extra flavor as I put them in the microwave!" shouted the robot.

"What? No no no n-"

The microwave exploded.

Zim sighed. How did he know THAT was coming?

Faye noticed that Gir's head had been separated from his body.

"You alright? You seem to have misplaced your head..." said Faye.

"I'm doing fine!" exclaimed Gir, seemingly oblivious to his predicament.

Faye picked up Gir's head and reattached it to his body.

"Thank you so much!" shouted the robot. He was wondering where his body had gone.

Gir gave Faye a hug.

Zim sighed. Now he was going to have to get a new microwave. How many times was Gir going to break his precious belongings? He couldn't build machinery to conquer Earth if Gir kept destroying his technology.

On the lighter side of things, Faye had saved him the trouble of repairing Gir after that fiasco.

It seemed like she was good at repairing robots despite being unfamiliar with Irken technology.

Perhaps he should call her in case Gir ever needed repairs. It was a good thing he was so durable or he probably would have gone back to the trash can a long time ago.

"I'll be seeing you later. I hope Dib doesn't bully you." answered Faye. He didn't seem like a bad kid per se...but it seemed like he really didn't like aliens.

Personally she liked reading comic books about them.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that he doesn't bully me again." stated Zim. Perhaps he should hold off on coming up with more plans to conquer Earth until he disposed of Dib. He had a tendency to thwart his schemes sometimes, though most of the time, he ended up thwarting his own schemes. It was embarrassing. Thank goodness Red and Purple weren't there to see it.

Faye left the house and noticed Dib walking down the sidewalk.

"There you are! Did Zim do anything to you!?" exclaimed Dib. He was worried that once Faye stepped foot into that house, she wouldn't come out.

Fortunately, it seemed that she did come out.

"No, he didn't. I'm fine." answered Faye.

"I'm telling you, he's evil!" warned the bespectacled boy.

"If he's so evil, why does he have a lovable talking robot?" inquired the girl.

"That's no lovable robot! He's assisting him in world domination!" exclaimed Dib.

"I don't know, he doesn't seem to be interested in conquering the world if you ask me...he seems to like the world the way it is." noted Faye. Personally she liked the way the world was just fine as well.

Dib facepalmed.

"I'll see you later." said Dib.

He had finally found someone that believed in aliens (other than his sister), and yet she believed that Zim was perfectly harmless.

Although, to be fair, he wasn't as threatening to Earth as he portrayed Zim as. Perhaps he was lucky that he got Zim as an alien invader instead of a more dangerous alien. He remembered how fellow Irken Tak had almost succeeded in conquering the Earth in less than a day, when Zim had spent months on Earth and hadn't gotten any closer to conquering the planet than he had before.

If he hadn't turned off Tak's magma pump when he did, the Irkens would all be gorging themselves on sweets and all of the humans would be without a home planet.

He decided to go back home and drink some Poop Cola.

"So, did you persuade Faye that Zim was evil?" asked Gaz. Something told her that she was asking a rhetorical question.

"I couldn't pull it off! Not only does she think Zim is harmless, she thinks that Gir is sweet and lovable!" exclaimed Dib. He was having a hard time understanding the new student at his skool.

"To be honest, I have to question whether he's ever had a malicious thought in his life." noted Gaz.

"I'm sure he's thinking about killing us as we speak!" remarked the boy.

As it turned out, Gir was thinking about Teletubbies.

"Yay! Teletubbies!" exclaimed Gir.

"Yeah...I'm sure he's thinking about vaporizing you with a laser cannon..." stated Gaz sarcastically.

Dib gulped.

"If you need me I'll be playing my Game Slave..." said the young girl.

Dib went to his room to plot his next course of action against Invader Zim.

What would work best against an alien invader like him?

 _Since Gir is sweet and lovable (at least from my perspective) I figured why not have someone become friends with him. Of course, who said that it had to be another robot? I also figured that since Zim Invader is kind of a dark side I'd add a light-hearted character to sweeten things up a bit. There's Gir, obviously, but he's still working with Zim so yeah..._

 _Besides, if he weren't a defective SIR, he wouldn't be so sweet and lovable. Thank goodness Red and Purple made him out of scrap metal._

 _And yes, I didn't feel like copying a preexisiting character so I made them a foil to one of them instead. Can you guess which one?_

 _Let me know if you want to feature any Invader Zim characters other than the main four. I think I'll include Tak and Mimi even if they only appeared in one episode. Maybe Dr. Membrane as well._


	2. Chapter 2: Return Of Tak

_In this chapter, Tak is going to return! Things do not look good for Earth. You might be surprised whose going to ally with her. Then again, maybe it's not too surprising._

 **Chapter 2: Return Of Tak**

After being thwarted by Invader Zim of all people, Tak was once again plotting to conquer the Earth.

How she despised that dwarf. If it weren't for him she would have conquered the Earth a long time ago.

Although to be honest, she wasn't exactly sure why Red and Purple would want a planet full of something that burned their skin.

Well, if they wanted Earth, she'd be happy to oblige, though if a rain storm occurred, she had better pack her umbrella.

However, now that she thought of it, perhaps she could use the Earth's water supply to her advantage. Though it was basically poison to her species, pretty much every single human drank water.

All of a sudden, she had a plan.

Fortunately, she had repaired MIMI after Zim's moronic robot had somehow managed to take control of her. She would be able to assist her in conquering Earth again. MIMI was short for Massively Insidious Murderous Incinerator. And yes, she had come up with the acronym herself.

"What is your bidding, mistress?" asked MIMI.

"I'm going to be inserting a little something in the human's water supply. Soon they'll obey me." said Tak. Filthy creatures they were, those humans. They would be better off serving her instead of Zim, that was for sure.

Tak poured some chemicals in a blender and began to make a serum.

"As soon as this enters the town's water supply, they'll think of me as their unquestioned leader!" exclaimed the Irken.

"Are you going to laugh wickedly?" asked MIMI.

"I don't know, evil laughter reminds me of Zim." said Tak.

Still, she would settle for giggling.

 _Meanwhile at Zim's House..._

"I feel strange..." said Zim.

"How so?" asked Gir.

"I feel like a chill has gone down my soul." noted the alien. Contrary to what Dib claimed, he happened to have one of those.

"I feel like singing the Doom song! Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom!" sang Gir, unaware as to how appropriate the song was considering the fate that was going to befall their small town.

Zim facepalmed.

 _The next day at school..._

"Guess whose returning to class? It's Tak. Whoopee." said Ms. Bitters.

"What?!" exclaimed Zim.

Tak entered the classroom. Zim promptly glared at her. Tak simply stuck her tongue at him.

As usual when she was in public, she was wearing her human disguise. However, it was much more convincing than Zim's was.

Likewise, MIMI was disguised as a cat. A creepy-looking cat.

Dib noticed that some of the students were acting strange. It seemed like their only care in the world was Tak.

He wondered what was going on.

Though Tak's disguise was much more convincing than Zim's, Faye was able to see through it.

"Oh look! Another alien! Wait, something seems creepy about it..." said Faye, raising her right eyebrow.

"It's another Irken! She's trying to take over the world!" exclaimed Dib. Of course, he didn't expect Faye to believe him considering what she thought of Zim.

However, it turned out that Faye actually believed him this time.

"She is? What should we do?" asked Faye.

"Try spraying her with barbecue sauce...it works on Zim." stated Dib.

"You've been bullying him again, haven't you?" inquired the blonde.

The bespectacled boy sighed.

"Just...spray her with the barbecue sauce." said Dib.

Faye nodded and pulled out a canister of BBQ sauce.

However, she dropped it on the floor, leaving behind a puddle in the process.

"Whoops! Clumsy me!" exclaimed Faye.

Dib sighed. It looked like he should do it himself.

However, as Dib went to grab the barbecue sauce, he ended up sliding forward.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Dib.

Dib ended up falling on top of Tak, causing them both to blush.

"You OK there?" asked Faye, picking up the barbecue sauce.

Now that she thought of it, this stuff would go great on a hamburger.

When was it going to be lunch time?

Dib helped Tak to his feet.

"Do I know you?" asked Tak. She couldn't help but shake the feeling they had met somewhere before.

"I think we met at school." answered Dib.

It would probably be best if she didn't know he was trying to thwart her scheme.

"Oh. I remember you. You're a pariah amongst your fellow students, are you not?" asked Tak.

Dib nodded sadly.

"Let's just say that I know how you feel." said the lady, recalling how the Irkens made fun of her for being a janitor.

"I see..." nodded Dib.

The school bell rang, and Tak went back to her mansion.

Shortly afterwards, they noticed that some construction workers were building a statue close to the school.

"A statue? Is it one of our school founder?" asked Diz.

However, as it turned out, they were building a statue of Tak.

"Ah-ha! I knew that she was up to something!" exclaimed the boy.

Immediately, he went to confront Tak.

As it turned out, she was at a mansion. Compared to Zim's house, it was majestic.

Not only that, but her parents weren't obviously robots.

Tak had certainly planned her conquest of Earth better than Zim did.

She answered the door.

"Hello?" asked Tak.

Dib pulled out a water pistol.

"A water pistol? How did I know that was coming?" asked the Irken.

"I know what you're up to! You're trying to brainwash humans to do your bidding, aren't you?" inquired Dib.

"How'd you guess?" inquired Tak.

"Well, that statue of yourself was a pretty good indicator." stated the boy.

"What can I say? I want respect. If you're trying to stop me, you're already too late. I've already inserted my serum into the town's water supply. I'll be moving on to a city next." said the alien with a British accent.

Dib sighed. She did have a point.

"Although, for some strange reason, you don't seem to be affected. I guess the serum only works on the weak-willed...but fortunately, that consists of the vast majority of the humans on this planet." spoke the Irken.

"Yeah...I'm starting to see why my sister doesn't like living on Earth..." said Dib.

"Should we really be fighting? We're a lot alike, in case you haven't noticed." noted Taz.

"What are you talking about? I'm a human! You're an Irken!" exclaimed the boy.

"Different races aside, I'll have you know that I spent my time as a janitor simply because none of the Irkens ever gave me respect! If you ask me I'm smarter than Red and Purple put together!" shouted the Irken.

"Interesting...don't you think it's wrong to enslave the human race?" inquired Dib.

"To be honest, I think the humans would be better off if I was leading them. Have you noticed how stupid they all are? You seem to be the glaring exception..." noted Tak.

"Good point. Maybe the world IS better off this way." answered the boy. Perhaps he had misjudged the alien.

"If you side with me, I can make sure that nobody disrespects you again. Except for maybe your sister. Something tells me that your sister won't be affected by the serum..." noted Tak.

"True..." nodded Dib. Though he wasn't necessarily willing to admit it, she was a smart girl, possibly even smarter than he was. Besides, all she ever seemed to drink was Poop Cola and she spent much more time on her Game Slave than she did bathing.

Tak stretched out her hand.

Dib shrugged and shook Tak's hand. At least she wasn't trying to hollow out the Earth's core this time. That had caused it to crumple up like one of Gaz's Poop Cola cans after she had finished drinking them.

"Wait, there's something unaccounted for. What are we going to do about Zim? I doubt he'll go anywhere near water considering he's allergic." stated Dib.

"Don't worry, I already thought of that. We are both Irken after all, though I am ashamed to call him that." noted Tak.

Tak whistled for Mimi, who came with a mind control helmet.

"Just put this on his head and he'll do everything we tell him to." stated Tak. She considered putting it on Dib at first since he was immune to the serum, but it had occurred to her that his head was way too big for that. For once his large head hadn't been a curse.

Dib nodded and grabbed the helmet.

Now all he had to do was place the helmet on Zim's head.

Fortunately for him, he had an idea.

 _A few minutes later..._

Dib knocked on Zim's door.

Currently, Zim was banging his head on the wall while Gir was still singing the doom song.

Suddenly, the latter heard the doorbell.

Gir stopped singing and went to answer the door.

"Thank the Almighty Tallest he stopped singing that..." thought Zim.

Gir opened the door.

"Hello?" asked Gir.

"Could you place this helmet on Zim's head?" inquired Dib.

"Why?" inquired the robot.

"It's...er...a safety helmet for conquering Earth!" lied the boy.

"A safety helmet? OK!' exclaimed Gir.

Gir took the helmet and shut the door.

Dib smirked.

Zim was rubbing his head after listening to Gir sing for so long.

Suddenly, he noticed Gir was holding a helmet...it looked familiar.

"Gir, what is that?' asked Zim.

"It's a safety helmet! Dib said you should wear it!" exclaimed Gir.

"Dib wants me to wear it? Wait just a min-"

Before Zim could protest, Gir placed the helmet on Zim's head.

"There! Now you're safe!" exclaimed Gir.

The effects were instantenous.

"Must...obey...Mistress...Tak..." said Zim.

Tak contacted Zim.

"Could you go over to my mansion? I've got things I want to do to you...and so does your "friend" actually." said Tak.

"Yes, mistress...whatever you say." answered Zim.

Zim began to walk towards Dib's house.

"Gee, master sure is acting strange." noted Gir.

He decided to do a dance.

"Doody doody doody doody doody doody doo!" sang the robot.

 _A few hours later..._

After playing at the arcades, Gaz decided to head back home.

It had been fun, but now she wanted to play on her Game Slave.

However, she discovered that somebody had taken the batteries.

"What?!" exclaimed Gaz.

Not only that, but when she opened the fridge, she discovered that the Poop Cola and the pizza were missing.

She had a feeling that she knew who was responsible.

"Dib is going to pay for this!" exclaimed Gaz.

Suddenly, she had an idea.

Why not get Zim to experiment on Dib? That was always good for a laugh.

She remembered the time that he had replaced his brain with that of a frog's. It was a hoot.

She decided to go ask Zim to do that.

However, she found that Zim was not at home.

Gaz sighed.

Guess that was going to have to wait some other time.

At that very moment, Faye knocked on the door.

"Yes?" asked Gir.

"Have you seen Zim? I haven't seen him all day." answered Faye. Now that she thought of it, the street had been deserted. Most of the townsfolk had gone to worship some sort of new goddess.

"I think he left to that girl's mansion! Her name is Gaz!" exclaimed Gir.

"I guess I'll go look there then." stated the girl.

"Can I go with you?" asked the robot.

"Sure. Why do you ask?" inquired Faye.

"I bet she has lots of food!" exclaimed Gir.

"Wait...you can digest food? I thought you were a robot..." said the girl.

"I don't get it either!" shouted the robot.

Faye shrugged. She didn't mind the extra company.

Gir noticed Gaz.

"Hey Gaz! Want to dance with me again?" asked Gir.

"Heck no." answered Gaz. "I take it you know where Zim is?"

Gir nodded.

"Lead the way...just don't make dance with you." stated Gaz.

"Can you sing with me?" asked Gir.

"No!" exclaimed the girl.

 _Meanwhile at Tak's mansion..._

Tak and Dib were both sitting on a couch, using different methods to torment Zim. Tak was currently not wearing her human disguise. Nor was Mimi disguised as a cat.

"Could you splash yourself in the face with some barbecue sauce?" asked Tak.

Zim nodded and splashed himself. He then screeched when the sauce burned his skin.

"Why don't you have some delicious pizza?" inquired Dib. He had taken the pizza and Poop Cola in the refrigerator to be used as torture devices against Zim.

Zim nodded and ate some pizza.

Shortly afterward, he went to the bathroom to throw up.

"Why don't you down it with Poop Cola?" asked Taz.

Zim nodded and drank some cola.

"My tongue! It burns!" screamed Zim.

Dib pulled out a laser that was being powered by his sister's batteries. Since he felt like Gaz should pay more attention to him and less attention to her Game Slave, he figured, why not taken the batteries out of that thing?

"Can you hold still while I charge up the laser?" inquired Dib.

Zim nodded.

Dib zapped Zim with the laser.

"Aah! My face! My beautiful face!" exclaimed Zim.

"This is better than cable." noted Dib.

"My cable covers the entire galaxy and I'm still inclined to agree with you." remarked Taz. She could do this all day.

Suddenly, they heard the doorbell ring.

"Can you answer it? I don't want to blow my cover." stated the alien.

Dib nodded and opened the door.

As it turned out, it was his father.

"Hey there son! I heard that you were visiting your friend! She's extremely popular these days!" exclaimed Dr. Membrane.

"I wonder why..." answered Dib sarcastically.

"Could you test out this formula for me? Report to me your findings." stated the scientist.

"What does it do?" asked the boy.

"It turns animals into human beings! I figured that since there was a shortage of scientists following the freak lab accident the other day I figured this would be a great way to obtain more employees!" exclaimed Dr. Membrane.

"OK?" answered Dib.

Dr. Membrane handed Dib the formula.

"Here you go, son! Well, back to the lab I go!" exclaimed Dr. Membrane.

Dib shut the door.

"Who was it? Did you order more pizza?" asked Taz.

"Actually, it was my father. I don't think he was affected by the serum." answered Dib.

"Is he a threat to world domination?" inquired Mimi.

"He doesn't pay much attention to his own son, let alone the rest of the world, so no. Apparently, he wants me to test out a formula he made." stated the boy.

"What formula is that?" asked Taz.

"It's supposed to turn animals into humans...of course, it probably doesn't affect their minds, so I'm not sure how useful it would be." answered Dib.

"You're right...I'm not sure if that would be u-wait a minute..." said the Irken.

Suddenly, she had an idea.

A positively wicked idea.

"Why don't we use it on Zim?" asked Taz.

"That's a great idea! I know how much he hates humanity!" exclaimed Dib.

Taz nodded. No doubt turning into a human would drive him insane.

"The only question is...which one of us should give him the formula?" asked the boy.

"Well, I have known him for longer than you have." noted Taz.

Dib nodded. She did make a good point.

"Hey Zim! Could you open your mouth for me?" asked Dib.

Zim opened his mouth wide.

Taz approached him and prepared to pour the formula into his mouth.

Payback was going to be sweet.

 _Well, things aren't looking good for a certain alien Invader? Can he be rescued before it was too late? Although, perhaps you find Zim being turned into a human to be amusing._

 _We shall see._


	3. Chapter 3: Ironic Transformation

__In this chapter, well, we'll see whether Zim gets turned into a human or not. You probably wonder what Zim would look like as a human being. Of course, he has a human disguise, but you can still tell that he's an Irken. His skin is still green and he wears the same outfit.__

 **Chapter 3: Ironic Transformation**

As Tak prepared to pour the serum into Zim's mouth, they suddenly heard someone slam open the door.

That person happened to Gaz.

With her were Faye and Gir.

Apparently they didn't want her to hurt Zim.

Gaz was glaring at Dib...with fire in her eyes.

"Dib!" exclaimed Gaz very loudly.

"Oh...hey, sis." said Dib nervously.

Sweat was coming down his face. Also, his face had turned white.

"You stole my pizza! And the batteries for my Game Slave!" shouted Gaz, pointing her finger at Dib.

Dib gulped. It looked like Gaz had found out that he had done a little larceny for the sake of tormenting Zim.

This wasn't going to end well for him, he could feel it.

Immediately, Gaz began to attack Dib, producing a big ball of cartoonish violence.

"Ow! My spleen! My ankle! And my oversized cranium!" exclaimed Dib.

"I'll fix you good!" shouted Gaz. Despite her small size, Gaz was very strong. She excelled at gym class, though she didn't like her gym coach...or any other of her fellow teachers for that matter. Except for Ms. Bitter. She seemed to know the truth about the horrible planet that they lived on.

Faye noted that perhaps it would be best not to make Gaz angry. Fortunately, she couldn't remember the last time that she had ever made someone angry.

Mimi noticed Gir. Currently, he was blowing raspberries at her.

This made Mimi angry, and she began to charge up a laser.

Gir did not notice and continued blowing raspberries.

He was hit dead-on and collapsed on the ground.

"I have a boo-boo!" exclaimed Gir.

Mimi smirked. It felt so satisfying shooting that annoying robot.

However, this made Faye angry.

"How dare you!" exclaimed Faye.

"Huh?" asked Mimi.

Suddenly, Faye pulled out a frying pan.

"Uh-oh..." said the SIR.

Faye proceeded to start whacking Mimi with the frying pan.

It was surprisingly effective.

"I don't get it...how is she overpowering a SIR? She's just a little girl..." noted Tak.

Perhaps she was stronger than she looks.

She then remembered that she was supposed to give Zim the human potion.

"Oh right...well, I better get back to my work..." said the Irken.

However, at that very moment, Gir got back to his feet.

"Whoops! I fell down!" exclaimed Gir. Clumsy him.

Suddenly, he noticed the human potion.

He licked his robotic lips.

"Ooh! I'm thirsty! I think I'll drink that!" shouted the robot.

He attempted to wrench it from Tak's hands.

Tak tried to stop him.

"Hey! Don't take that! I need that to turn Zim into a human!" exclaimed Tak. How else was she going to humiliate him so thoroughly?

"Turn into a human? That sounds awesome! I would love that!" shouted Gir. He always wondered what it would be like to be a human instead of a robot.

Gir and Tak got into a tug-of-war.

Unfortunately, since Dib was being attacked by his own sister and Faye was beating Mimi with a frying pan, she had no means of support.

It looked like it was just between her and Gir.

The two of them kept trying to take the potion.

"Come on! I want the delicious beverage! Let it enter my tummy!" exclaimed Gir.

"It's mine!" shouted Taz.

Suddenly, Gir noticed the delicious pizza that was on the table.

"Ooh! Pizza!" exclaimed Gir.

Immediately, Gir went to grab it, forgetting all about the formula that he was planning to drink earlier.

In case you hadn't figured it out yet, Gir was distracted easily. Zim had once built a laser that could destroy cities...but when Zim had put Gir in charge, he had gotten distracted and the laser fired at a meteor instead.

He ended up saving the earth instead of conquering it. It was really embarrassing.

In the process, Tak lost her balance...

...and the potion ended up spilling all over her.

The effects were instantenous. Tak began to transform into a human being.

Ironically, her new human state looked like just her disguised form...the only difference was that she had four fingers instead of three.

"What just happened?" asked Tak.

She decided to look into her mirror.

She gasped in shock.

"AAH! I've been turned into a human!" exclaimed the former Irken.

It looked like her scheme to turn Zim into a human had backfired...horribly.

"What?" asked Dib, who was having his arm twisted by Gaz.

Faye removed the mind control helmet from Zim's head. Mimi was currently lying on the floor. She appeared to be short-circuiting.

"What just happened? And why does my mouth feel like it's burned?" asked Zim.

"Oh...another alien put a mind control helmet on your head." answered Faye. Incidentally, she happened to resemble Zim...up until she got exposed to that human serum that is.

"Tak? Why that little..." stated the Irken.

"However, it seemed that her plan to turn you into a human being backfired...now SHE'S a human being..." stated the girl. It served her right for trying to lock Zim out of his natural form.

"Wait, she's a human now?" inquired Zim.

Suddenly, Zim began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh, this is priceless!" exclaimed Zim.

Zim fell on the floor, still laughing.

"I can't wait to see how the Almighty Tallest react to this!" exclaimed Zim. Would they find it to be as funny as he did? Maybe it would make it into Irken's Funniest Spaceship Videos.

"I'll get you for this, Zim!" shouted Tak. Of course, technically it was Gir's fault that she had turned into a human, but she decided to blame Zim for it anyway.

After all, she did blame him for her not becoming an invader, though one could argue that it was the Almighty Tallest's fault for not giving her a second chance despite the circumstances.

Tak walked away, plotting her revenge.

Likewise, Dib began to head back to his house as well. At this point he was covered with pizza.

"You had better not think about stealing my pizza again, or I'll have Pizza Hog sit on you!" exclaimed Gaz.

Dib gasped.

Likewise, Gir went to watch the Teletubbies. He loved the show. Despite his limited intelligence he had memorized the theme song. It made him cry whenever it was time for Tubby Bye-Bye...which happened every single episode. Where did he put his tissues?

Zim was still laughing.

"Are you going to laugh yourself to death?" asked Faye. She sure hoped not. How many Irkens would attend his funeral?

"I'll be fine!" exclaimed Zim. Although, discovering Tak's fate was simply hilarious. He wondered how she was going to change her back to normal...or if she would find a way to become an Irken again.

Curious, she noticed that her spaceship seemed to be at Dib's house.

"So that's where it landed..." answered Tak. It was a good thing she had a spare one...but now that she had found her old one she could dish out some repairs.

However, it seemed that the spaceship for some strange reason was mostly intact.

"Odd...I was under the impression that it would be in disrepair by now..." said Tak.

Suddenly, it began to rain.

"Oh snap..." spoke the girl, remembering the Irken's weakness to water.

Last time it had rained, it ended up burning her skin. She had discovered that Irkens were burned by Earth's pollutants. It made her wonder if the Irkens should really be trying to conquer Earth...at least not without doing something about it.

However, much to her surprise, the rain actually didn't hurt her this time. It actually felt kind of refreshing.

She wondered what was going on.

Oh wait, that was right. She wasn't an Irken anymore.

She had to admit, not having to put paste on her skin was rather convenient.

She decided to look inside her spaceship to see if everything else was intact.

Everything seemed to be normal.

She considered for a moment about contacting the Almighty Tallest...but considering how Zim had reacted when he discovered that she was now human, that probably wasn't such a good idea. She didn't want to become an even bigger laughingstock amongst the Irken community than Zim was. That would be incredibly embarrassing.

Now that she thought of it, how was SHE going to prevent the two of them from discovering that she was now an Earthling?

Surely there had to be a way.

"Hmm..." thought Tak.

Suddenly, she noticed that they were selling alien costumes down the street.

They seemed to be popular amongst the sci-fi community.

This gave her an idea.

Immediately, she walked down the street and bought one of the costumes.

She then put it on.

Afterwards, she tried contacting the Almighty Tallest.

Currently, they were watching a movie.

The movie in question had a lot of screaming.

"I just love watching that space monster devour those Rabbitians!" exclaimed Red.

The movie in question was about a hideous space creature devouring aliens that just so happened to resemble bunnies.

To humans it would be a horror movie (not to mention a tragedy), but to Red and Purple it was a comedy.

Purple laughed very hard.

Tak contacted Red and Purple.

"Hmm?" asked Red.

Tak appeared on a computer screen nearby.

"Can you make this quick? Purple and I are in the middle of watching a movie..." answered Red.

"I'm sure it performed well at the galaxy office." noted Tak.

Fortunately, though the alien costume wasn't very convincing, it was enough to fool Red and Purple, just like Zim's human disguise was able to fool anyone except for Dib, Gaz, and Faye.

"Did you conquer Earth?" inquired the alien dressed in red.

"I designed a serum that can mind control humans...I think I should be able to handle i-"

Suddenly, she noticed Faye inserting something into the sewers.

"What is she up to?" asked Tak.

"Nobody hurts Gir and gets away with it!" exclaimed Faye.

Tak took a closer look, and noticed that Faye had designed an anti-serum to her mind control.

Sure enough, the humans were already tearing down the statue of herself.

It looked like she was going to have to try to conquer Earth...again.

She had to admit, Faye was a smart girl...she was going to be a tough adversary to overcome. She took down Mimi so easily.

But she was willing to take a challenge...like that test to see if she was ready to become an Irken Elite. If only Zim hadn't ruined everything over a candy bar.

"I think I'll call you back some other time." said Tak.

"Make sure that the humans make lots of snacks." stated Red.

Tak wondered if food was all that Red and Purple thought about. They were so gluttonous. Was that why they were always conquering planets? Now that she thought of it, one of the first planets that the Irkens had conquered while the two of them were in charge was the planet Foodcourtia, noted for its delicious appetizers and beverages.

Now that she thought of it, why did they keep conquering planets anyway? She had done research, and they had enough planets to support the Irken population a dozen times over.

Why were they still sending Irkens to conquer planets?

Well, if that's what the Almighty Tallest wanted, that was what she would do, for now. It sure beat being a janitor.

Suddenly, she noticed Dib exiting the house.

Apparently, her spaceship had crashed in HIS yard.

What were the chances of that.

"Tak, what are you doing in my backyard?" asked Dib.

"Your spaceship crashed into it, remember? I'm just taking back what was mine." answered Tak.

"I was hoping to use it against Zim, but my dad did tell me not to steal from others. Granted, I wouldn't mind stealing from Zim...but you and Zim are nothing alike." noted Dib.

"You got that right." stated the former Irken.

"Anyways, I'm sorry my dad's formula turned you into a human...although, you do seem to be pointing fingers at Zim instead of me..." said the boy. That worked in his favor.

"I didn't have much to go back to, anyway. Besides, at least I don't have to worry about being splashed with water anymore." answered Tak. Fortunately, she had been more resistant to Earth's pollutants than Zim was, but still.

Dib nodded.

"I suppose I should thank you for looking after my spaceship while I was gone. I would be tearing both of my antenna out if I found out Zim had gotten his hands on it." noted Tak.

"No problem. I wouldn't want him getting his hands on it, either." answered Dib. It seemed that Tak had a much better spaceship than Zim did, considering that she had gotten to Earth MUCH faster.

"I'll let you know if I have any other plans to get back at Zim." stated Tak. Now that she was human, it felt funny trying to conquer Earth. Perhaps she should focus on Zim for the time being so he wouldn't interfere like he did the last time that she had tried to conquer Earth.

Dib nodded.

With that, Tak flew her spaceship back to her mansion.

"Perhaps not all aliens are so bad after all." thought Dib. Although to be fair, she DID try to hollow out the Earth's core just to get back at Zim.

But at least it was unlikely that she was going to endanger other humans anymore now that she herself was one. Granted, part of him understood why Gaz was misanthropic, but still.

 _Meanwhile..._

Gaz was currently playing a video game. It involved killing zombies.

She doubted that her brother would ever try taking her pizza ever again. In case he tried it again, she had a sledge hammer with her.

Apparently, some stupid scientist had accidentally spilled a serum into a town's water supply.

As a result, the dead were coming back to life and they were eating people's brains.

"Yeah right. What are the chances of that happening?" asked Gaz.

Anyways, it was about time for her to go to bed.

She turned off her Game Slave and began to sleep.

As usual, she was dreaming about pizza.

She just LOVED pizza. If there was a pizza eating contest, something told her that she would win first prize for sure.

Of course, she had already won several times at video game tournaments. She had the trophies to prove it. It improved her self-esteem...though virtually anything would help improve her self-esteem.

As she dreamt about pizza, she wondered why the person portraying the Pizza Hog didn't go on a diet. He was fat with a capital F. How did he even fit in his car?

She was surprised that he didn't have a heart attack.

Still, he probably would be too small for the Pizza Hog costume if he wasn't fat.

Strangely enough, even though she ate about as much pizza as he did, she didn't seem to be becoming any fatter.

Perhaps she had a fast metabolism. She also drank more cola than her brother now that she thought of it.

Maybe he spent more time with his paranormal studies than he did feeding. It wouldn't surprise her.

Currently, he was gazing at the stars, trying to find signs of alien life.

"Good luck with that." thought Gaz.

She made sure to brush her teeth before going to bed.

As she did so, she looked at her face in the mirror.

For some strange reason her eyes always seemed to be shut. She hardly ever seemed to open them.

She wondered why.

Oh, that's right. She couldn't stand looking at her fellow humans. They were so dumb. To be honest she wondered if Gir of all people was smarter than they were.

She wouldn't put it past him.

 _Well, this is ironic! It seems that Tak has become human! What is she going to do now? On the lighter side, she no longer has the water weakness she had before. That works in her favor._

 _In the next chapter...well, I provided some foreshadowing, didn't I?_


	4. Chapter 4: Zombie Attack

__In this chapter, there's going to be a zombie outbreak! Although to be fair, Invader Zim humans were kind of like zombies to begin with. They're not too bright, with the exception of the named human characters in the series.__

 _I figured maybe I could include more paranormal things in this fanfic than simply aliens. It's more fun that way. Zim and Tak will still be present in this fanfic though. Expect aliens!_

 **Chapter 4: Zombie Attack**

"Today you're going to be taking a test...knowing my students, you will all probably fail horribly." noted Ms. Bitters.

"That's really reassuring." noted Gaz. She actually did better on her tests than her brother did. It was rather ironic considering that her brother boasted about how smart he was.

Unlike her brother, she realized that Zim wasn't a real threat to Earth. Sometimes he would actually do something effective, but that was rare.

Ms. Bitters handed the tests to her students.

They all did fairly well, despite what Ms. Bitters was imagining in her head.

"You all passed? I don't believe it...well, you probably won't be so lucky next time." noted Ms. Bitter.

The students shrugged.

Afterwards, it was time for lunch. Naturally, Zim wasn't eating anything at the cafeteria. Earth food was poisonous to his species.

On the other hand, Tak was eating...a lot.

Specifically, she was eating human barbecue.

"You sure seem to enjoy eating that barbecue..." said Dib.

Tak figured she might as well since she was stuck in a human body for the time being. Just as water was no longer dangerous to her, she was now capable of eating human food without poisoning herself.

Much to her surprise, she found that she enjoyed eating the meat that she liked to use to torment Zim.

It was kind of ironic.

She had to admit, though she thought humans (for the most part) were stupid, they certainly made good food. She was glad that she had found a human that wasn't an idiot though. However, something told her that his sister was even smarter than Dib was.

Strangely enough, even though she had been transformed into a human, she still seemed to retain her Irken intelligence, considering how well she did on the test.

It was kind of weird.

Perhaps the potion that Dr. Membrane had decided hadn't been perfect.

Although, considering that Dib and Gaz were smart individuals, maybe the potion DIDN'T have an impact on your intelligence, even if you were an extraterrestrial.

Since she had barbecue on her fingers, she decided to shake Zim's hand.

"Aah! My hand!" exclaimed Zim, whose hand was now sizzling.

It was nice getting even with him after that fiasco involving her being exposed to a human potion.

But at least she could eat all the barbecue that she wanted. It tasted spectacular.

"I guess we know what Tak's new favorite food is..." noted Dib.

"You probably already know what my favorite food is." answered Gaz.

"There's not a lot to know about you. You like pizza, you like soda, you like playing video games, and you like tormenting me...that's about it." stated the boy.

"Really? Maybe I need to reevaluate my lifestyle..." answered the girl. Perhaps she could do more with her life.

Although, she lacked the enthuiasm to do so.

Tak considered scalding Invader Zim again, but she then noticed Faye drinking a milk carton.

She figured that since Faye had beaten up Mimi after she witnessed her attacking Gir, it wouldn't be a good idea to attack Zim while she was around.

She was a lot tougher than she looked.

Speaking of Mimi, she had managed to repair her robot following the incident. However, she hadn't recognized her at first due to her being in a now human state.

Still, she had explained the situation and Mimi had reacted accordingly.

Perhaps she could devise something that would turn her back to normal.

Then again, she wasn't sure how she could ask Dr. Membrane about becoming an Irken again. As far as she knew, he didn't even know that aliens existed...unlike his son Dib.

After class was over, everyone went back home.

Gaz decided to watch TV.

Apparently, a strange glowing meteor had landed in a cornfield.

"A glowing meteor? I suppose I should ask Zim about that..." stated Gaz. It was probably one of his crazy schemes...which was inevitably destined for failure.

No doubt her brother would want to know about it. Of course, he would likely assume that it was the work of aliens.

Although strange enough, he and Tak seemed to get along rather well. Perhaps Irkens and humans weren't such a different species.

Whatever had created that meteor, it would probably be best for someone not to touch it.

But knowing how stupid humans are, someone WAS inevitably going to touch it.

 _Meanwhile at the farm where the meteor landed..._

A farmer noticed that his cows seemed to be acting somewhat strange.

For starters, they seemed to be frightened of something.

He wondered if aliens were trying to steal his cattle again.

He remembered the time when one of them tried to abduct his cattle using a UFO...but for some strange reason, the robot that was with him kept interfering.

He wasn't quite sure what was going on...but at least none of his cattle had been stolen.

However, as it turned out, there wasn't any UFOs in the sky this time.

Instead, there was a glowing meteor.

Curious, the farmer decided to touch the meteor with his bare hands.

His skin turned green and all of a sudden, his skin turned green and his eyes turned red...similar to Zim.

Also, he started to feel the urge to bite others.

He immediately left the farm to look for people to infect.

 _The next day..._

Gaz sighed. Based on the disappearances that she had heard about in the news, somebody had touched the strange glowing meteorite.

Now something bad was happening.

She wondered if it was Zim's doing. Tak had already denied having anything to do with it. She was still eating barbecue.

She decided to knock on his door.

"Zim, do you know anything about the glowing meteor last night?" asked Gaz.

Zim shook his head.

Gaz was rather surprised.

Though Dib would probably assume that he was lying, it actually wasn't one of his many plans for world domination.

Gaz wouldn't put it past Zim to lie to Dib...but he most likely wouldn't lie to her. They just didn't share the same antagonism.

Now that he thought of it, why did a glowing meteor hit the Earth? Was it the work of aliens? If so, he would likely know about it, considering that he was an alien himself.

Curious, he noticed what appeared to be a human...however, he was green and seemed to be looking for something.

"What is up with that human? He looks ill!" exclaimed Zim.

"This must be the start of a zombie apocalypse..." noted Gaz.

It was just like the horror movies she occasionally watched.

Of course, she was rather surprised that the horror movies she watched were coming to life.

Luckily, since she liked to watch horror movies, it seemed that she knew how to handle the situation...at least to a certain extent. Perhaps these zombies were actually different from the ones in her horror movies.

Either way, it looked like she was going to have to barricade her house. It was only a matter of time before the zombies decided to break and enter in order to find more humans to infect.

She wondered if the pizza boxes she left lying around the house would be useful.

Perhaps her father would be able to devise a cure...and become more famous than he already was.

As it turned out, the zombies were biting Zim's parents, trying to turn them into more zombies for their undead party.

However, since they were actually robots, this was proving to be futile.

Perhaps being a robot had its advantages. You never caught illnesses...including ones that turned you into a hungry zombie.

Likewise, Gir had nothing to worry about as well.

"Look at all the walking dead!" exclaimed Gir.

"I'm not sure we should be so excited about that." stated Faye.

"Well, they do seem rather hungry..." noted the robot. Luckily, zombies didn't eat metal. If they did, he would be in trouble.

 _Meanwhile..._

Currently, Dib was plotting how to deal with Red and Purple. Based on what he knew, they were ones in charge of the Irkens. If they were thrown for power, then the citizens of Earth would have nothing to worry about.

Zim loved nothing more than to gain admiration from them. Sometimes he actually felt sorry for him. However, he was a threat to his planet and he wasn't going to sit by while he came up with all sorts of crazy schemes that could potentially cause Earth harm.

Since Irkens didn't like water, he figured maybe he could splash Red and Purple with water until they surrendered to him. If they did that, he could get them to call off the invasion of Earth.

Fortunately, only two Irkens had shown interest in conquering Earth, and in one's case, she only wanted to do so because Zim wanted to do it.

Luckily for him, while he didn't think Zim could be reasoned with, it seemed that Tak could be reasoned with. It actually seemed like Earth would be a better place with her in charge, though until taking a closer look at her motivations, he thought that she was an even bigger threat to Earth than Zim was.

While splashing Red and Purple with water could work, that didn't mean that it would work. Chances are they had bodyguards for protection.

Another option was to poison their food supply. He knew from what Zim had taught him that Earth food could potentially be toxic to them. If they made them sufficiently ill, throwing them from power would be so much easier.

But of course, there was the possibility that Red and Purple could have another Irken taste their food to check if there was any tampering. Presumably someone who was short...like Zim.

Another option was to make it rain on Planet Irk, and then negotiate a surrender with them. Problem was, he had yet to learn how to make a weather machine. While he was by no means bad with technology (especially when you considered who his father was), it would take him some time in order to successfully build one. Chances are he wouldn't get it right the first time.

And even if he built a weather machine, he would need one that would work at a wide range if he really wanted it to be effective. It could still work, but it would take quite some time. And if Zim discovered it, he could potentially destroy the weather machine.

For now he would keep brainstorming ideas and decide which one would be most effective. None of them were bad ideas, but surely one would outshine the rest.

But unbeknownst to Dib, Tak had decided to pay a visit. She had some difficulty connecting with humans since she used to be an Irken, but Dib at least seemed to understand her. Despite being from different planets, they weren't exactly different people.

She discovered Dib's plans to overthrow Purple and Red.

At first, she was frightened. It was clear that Dib was a threat to her alien leaders, and that Red and Purple were in danger of being thrown in a dungeon, potentially permanently.

For a moment she considered warning the duo of Dib.

However, she did then remembered her experiences with Purple and Red.

Every time she saw them, they were busy munching on something...they didn't seem too concerned about the welfare of their own people, they were more interested in gorging themselves.

They also kept conquering more and more planets, even though they had enough planets at that point to support the Irken population a dozen times over.

The more she thought of it, the more Red and Purple seemed unfit to rule over their people.

Why were they in charge again?

Oh, that's right. The Irkens chose representatives based on their height. Red and Purple were the tallest of the Irkens so they both got to be the leader. Luckily for Tak, she happened to be one of the taller ones so she happened to be well-respected amongst her fellow Irkens.

And yet, they didn't allow her to retake the test, simply because Zim had unintentionally sabotaged her efforts. Could it be that instead of blaming Zim for what went wrong in her life she should blame Red and Purple?

She still thought Zim was annoying, but still.

The more she thought of it, the more she thought Red and Purple SHOULDN'T be in charge. They weren't making Irk a better place. They did encourage Irken discrimination for the sake of staying in power, after all.

Even Zim would probably be a preferable leader to those two.

Suddenly, she heard a loud gasp.

It looked as if Dib had discovered that Tak now knew what he was planning.

"H-how much did you see?" asked Dib.

"Everything." admitted Tak.

Dib screamed like a little girl.

Tak raised an eyebrow. Despite being female, even she did not scream like that.

"Please don't tell them! You can tell Zim, but don't tell anyone else!" shouted Dib.

Well, maybe she could tell Gaz. She wouldn't care...she didn't care about anything.

"What makes you think I'm going to tell them?" asked Tak.

"What?!" shouted Dib.

"To be honest, I'm not fond of Red and Purple. They could be using their power to improve the lives of the Irkens, but they only use their power to improve their OWN lives. i wouldn't be surprised if they've been embezzled our money." noted the girl. There had been an inflation in their prices lately. Not for their war weapons for conquering planets, but for everything else.

Dib noted that Red and Purple probably were corrupt. Perhaps their planet was only full of invaders because Red and Purple made it their way.

"I swear, those two are as gluttonous as a Smorgsabordian..." remarked Tak.

"I'm not sure what that is, but I think I get your point." remarked Dib.

"I suppose I can help...to be honest, I think the only reason they're in charge is because of their height..." stated the girl. There had to be a better way to pick a leader than that.

"Wait, Irkens are given authority based on their height?" asked Dib.

"Yes, they are." nodded Tak.

"You wouldn't happen to have a machine that can make things bigger, would you?" inquired the boy.

"I do, though I haven't had a use for it...wait a second." noted Tak.

Suddenly, she had an idea as to what to do.

"Now I get it...you're devising a way to take the Irken's cash, are you?" asked the girl.

Dib nodded.

"Well, if it means putting an end to the Irkens' war fund, then I'm in." stated Tak. She had grown tired of the Irkens conquering other planets at that point. The only reason she wanted to conquer Earth was because apparently Zim thought it was special. But, in reality, it was not. It was just a speck in the span in the galaxies.

"We'll also want a shrinking machine..." explained Dib.

"A shrinking machine? But don't the aliens want to be bigg-oh wait." said the girl.

For some strange reason, Dib and Tak had very similar wavelengths. They weren't unlike Red and Purple in that aspect, ironically enough.

By using a shrinking machine, the discriminating Irkens could find another way to discriminate against Irkens, because they loved discriminating so much.

This plan just might work...and since it didn't involve violence, the Irkens wouldn't expect a revolution.

They would simply need to disguise themselves as Irkens for the plan to work. Tak was still legally an Irken, but she still wanted people to recognize them.

"By the way, why did you come to visit? You didn't knock..." explained Dib.

"There's kind of a zombie invasion outside...we're smart so we need to protect our brains the most..." stated Tak.

"What?!" shouted the boy.

 _I could have given Faye a three-letter name like all the other Invader Zim characters (with the exception of Purple, one of the Almighty Tallest and Mimi), but I figured a four-letter name would be close enough. Basically it's an abbreviation of faith._

 _I figured she and Gir would get along. Although to be fair, Gir wouldn't be so sweet and lovable if he weren't made out of garbage._

 _And yes, Dib and Tak know how each other think._


End file.
